


Say What You Wish [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Aladdin (1992), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Disney, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Disney’s Aladdin AU.</p><p>Life on the streets of Agrabah isn't kind to Dean and his younger brother Sam as they struggle to scrape by. Meanwhile, Prince Castiel is being forced to marry by the ruthless Sultan, his older brother Raphael, as part of his war schemes. When a dark stranger and a twist of luck lead Dean to acquire the genie of the lamp, Gabriel, will he be able to use his three wishes to turn his life - and the kingdom - around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Wish [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaredWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say What You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119733) by [BaredWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf). 



**Title** : Say What You Wish  
**Fandom** : Supernatural, Aladdin  
**Author** : BaredWolf  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Dean/Cas/Sam/Gabe  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Length** : 2:47:52  
**Summary** : 

> A Disney’s Aladdin AU.  
>  Life on the streets of Agrabah isn't kind to Dean and his younger brother Sam as they struggle to scrape by. Meanwhile, Prince Castiel is being forced to marry by the ruthless Sultan, his older brother Raphael, as part of his war schemes. When a dark stranger and a twist of luck lead Dean to acquire the genie of the lamp, Gabriel, will he be able to use his three wishes to turn his life - and the kingdom - around?

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1119733)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_BaredWolf%20/SayWhatYouWish.mp3)


End file.
